The field of the present invention relates to shelving systems. More particularly, it relates to adjustable shelve shelving systems. Most importantly it relates to how shelves are moved and adjusted and held in place. Typical shelving systems have permanently affixed shelves, or have positionable shelves that require tools to reposition, or require removal and replacement of shelves to reposition, and/or require additional parts to reposition, and typically can only be positioned at predetermined points.